Extraño
by Zeldangelink
Summary: es absolutamente extraño, ya ni me importa... o eso creo.. One-Shot súper corto, inspirada en una situación de la vida real, espero sea de su agrado. intento (creo que fallido) de hacer misterio.


Zeldangelink

Hooooliii xD, volví un pequeño one-shot, un buen amigo mío me contó una historia que le pasó antes de salir de paseo, y me inspiró x3 genial xD y el me autorizó para publicarla (como trataba de una historia, es propiedad de el la trama de lo que me inspiré para escribir…) los personajes de Nintendo no me pertenecen, Minish Cap es un saga de TLOZ , su creador es Shigueru Miyamoto, y Vaati es muy tierno (a pesar de que se ríe igual que el tipo de la tienda "La Máscara Feliz" o algo así) sin más q agregar empiezo.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ "Extraño" ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

-"Mañana será un día genial"-pensé recostado jugando con mi videojuego.

-¡Vaati!-Oigo que mi madre me llama, así que pongo pausa y voy a donde esta ella.

-Dime mamá-dije jadeando un poco, porque había llegado corriendo.

-¿Arreglaste tus maletas para mañana?-¡rayos! No se como lo había olvidado.

-¡Mamá voy de inmediato!-dije marchándome corriendo a mi cuarto.

Empecé a meter un par de suerters y una sudadera, unos 3 jeans, unas remeras, medias, mi portátil 3ds para el camino, mis tenis morados los aparté para ponermelos mañana… sí, ya había arreglado todo, mañana iríamos mis padres y yo a la Montaña Pico Nevado en Termina (N.A:Tributo al Remake de Majoras nuevamente x3), lo cual es muy genial, porque adoro el invierno… y las vacaciones!, así es, hasta hoy al mediodía tuve clases, y fue magnifico ¡No más tareas! De igual forma, como ya no tengo que hacer mejor y sigo jugando con el wii.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

-Al día siguiente-

*Twing*Twing*Twing*-sonido de despertador xd

Agh ¡Rayos! Odio despertarme a las 3:00am y en vacaciones… pero este es otro caso…

-mmmm?-me desperté somnoliento apagando el molesto sonido del despertador (N.A: Todos odiamos a los despertadores UmU xD) pero extrañamente me sentí un poco más pesado o , quizá y es mi imaginación.

Fui al baño, cepillé mis dientes, lavé mi cara, escuché fuera del cuarto de baño, el barullo de mis padres arreglando otras cosas y hablando. Entré a la ducha y el agua empezó a caer sobre mis cabellos raramente color lila, creo que soy así por mi madre pero buehh, el agua era extremadamente fría, pero me relajó y ayudó a desperezarme un poco más cuando de pronto…

-¡Ahhhhh!- Escuché un gritó ahogado y desgarrador, como si estuvieran arrancándole el alma a alguien. Se escuchó algo lejos, no, no era en mi casa, pero me asustó y sorprendió un poco.

Intenté hacer caso omiso a eso y empecé a enjabonarme, pero escucho un llanto doloroso, "alguien" a las 3:30am… se lamentaba, era muy fuerte y se escuchaba en…la…ventana de mi baño.

-¡Rayos! No!-Grité furioso, más era el miedo que la ira, asustado coloqué mi toalla en la cintura y salí-¡Mamá!-dije muy fuerte casi gritando dirigiéndome al cuarto de mis padres.

-Hijo! ¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó algo preocupada.

-¿no escuchas ese llanto?-¿Qué? ¿Ahora todos en casa estaban sordos o que?

-Tranquilo, anda a terminar de bañarte-agregó mi papá.

-¡No! Me rehúso a bañarme, ¡No! ¡En cuanto amanezca más! Me bañaré.

-¡Por Nayru, Vaati! Compórtate- me regañó mi padre.

-Ezero…-le dijo arregañadientes mamá, y en mi mete le agradecí.

-Esta bien…-suspiró resignado papá.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

6:00am

Fiiffff… ¡Por fin! Pude bañarme, me vestí con unos jeans color gris, mis tenis violetas que anteriormente había sacado, una remera, y una sudadera violeta intenso ¿Qué? ¿adicción al morado y sus expresiones? Quizá… la cosa es que me pareció oír nuevamente el llanto un poco más bajo, me armé de valor y me asomé por la ventana… y resultó ser un…¡Estúpido gato! De inmediato lo espanté -.-'.

Me fui al auto, monté mi maleta y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿si el gato era el causante de dicho "llanto"? ¿Quién pegó el grito?

Es sumamente extraño…será algo que nunca sabré pero ya ni me importa…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Fin

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Realmente le pasó así a un amigo mío x'D bueno espero que les haya gustado saludos! Zeldangelink out.


End file.
